


You're the one

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Immortality, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Making Up, Malec confessing their love for each other more than one time, Post-Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: Alec and Magnus talk the very same night they fought.Alec's insecure that Magnus would move on from him so soon, if he were to die. Therefore, Magnus makes it his duty to tell Alec how much he really means to him.





	You're the one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sure that the writers are gonna make us cry with the Malec fights and angst if the promo for S03E06 is anything to go by. So, I wrote this one shot to get myself ready for the angsty moments in the upcoming episodes.  
> If I were the writer, this is how everything would go  
> Hope u like it!

"It's 10 pm already?", Alec said out loud, looking up from the book on his lap, bringing Magnus's attention to him. The both of them were sitting in the library at Magnus's loft. They had been looking through tons of books for information, for the past two hours, on the demonic possessions/murders that were now haunting the city.

Magnus looked at the antique clock on the wall and hummed. "Maybe we should get some rest....I can go through the remaining books, tomorrow and bring it you, if it proves to be helpful?"

After Alec's conversation with Jace about him going to the silent city, he had come back to the loft, even after his previous....disagreement with Magnus. He felt helpless about Jace's situation and he didn't want to be in the institute, for the fear that he would go crazy in worry. He didn't want to face the warlock, but having nowhere else to go, he arrived at Magnus's loft, only to find him, immersed in books about weird demonic possessions to help Alec with his job.

His heart swelled at the concern that his boyfriend had for him, but that didn't change the fact that their relationship was doomed, from the beginning. Alec didn't know what he was thinking, getting in a relationship with an immortal being when he was a mortal. He guessed that he hadn't really thought this far along in their relationship, when he first decided to pursue Magnus. He simply liked Magnus, then and he didn't expect to fall crazily in love with him. Now, he was in a dilemma.

Alec replied to Magnus's question, "Umm...Yeah..Okay." He rubbed his fingers over his temple, and closed the book. Magnus who sat on a chair to the opposite of him stood up gracefully. Alec stood up too, stretching his arms and legs.

Magnus snapped his fingers, waving them around as blue magic flowed from his hand, arranging the books that they've already gone through and found nothing, back on the shelf. Alec looked at the ground and said, "I should...uh..I should get back to the institute."

Magnus immediately halted and looked at him, "Why?"

Alec felt anger flood through him. "Well, it's where I live", he tried to say politely, not wanting to snap at Magnus. But, from the look on Magnus's face, he was quite sure that he failed. He saw Magnus look down, before his eyes slithered up, "Doesn't mean you can't stay the night here. It's late already and It's better if you stay here."

Alec purses his lips, turning away from him, "I'll be fine, Magnus."

"Stay here for me, then?", Magnus asked feebly, "I'd sleep better knowing you're here by my side. With all this unknown demon attack...you know."

Alec snapped his eyes shut and bit his tongue to not make a snarky comment. "I'll be fine, Magnus.", He repeated. "I don't want to stay the night only to leave for the institute in the morning as soon as I wake up."

Magnus stared at Alec's back, dumbfounded as Alec continued, "And I don't have any clothes here, as well...so it makes sense I go there."

"You're not doing this because of what I said this morning, are you?", Magnus asked feebly, "About me wanting to wait before we move in, together?"

Alec opened his mouth, letting out a small huff, but he didn't respond otherwise.

"Alexander...Look at me.", Magnus pleaded, softly. Alec turned around, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

"Alexander, look at me.", Magnus repeated, "Please."

Alec's hazel eyes met Magnus's brown ones'. Magnus walked closer to him, "Talk to me, Alexander....I love you and I... don't want to lose you. Whatever is bothering you, just tell me."

Alec let out a sigh, "I don't know what to do....About us. About Jace. About these stupid demonic possessions."

Magnus blinked, "We will figure out the cause of these possessions and we'll make sure Jace is alright. I'll be with you, the whole time.", Magnus assured him, "And, about us...", He paused, "I know that me being immortal is weighing on your mind, heavily. But, I can't do anything about it, Alexander. Like I said before, I can't change who I am but I _love_ you and I _chose_ to be with you....for as long as you will have me."

Alec noticed that Magnus's eyes were glossy. He felt his heart break at Magnus's tears. "I know, Magnus. It's just...this is all..new territory..to me and I-", he trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Magnus composed himself, "Neither of us can see what the future holds. The best thing we can do is treasure the moments that we spend together."

"You just seemed to have accepted that one day I'll die and you'll just fall in love with someone else and..."

Magnus interrupted him, "I could live thousand more years and still not get used to the thought of losing you one day. I'm so sorry if I gave you the impression that I was okay with you dying. Remember that time when Jace was captured by Valentine and you...you tried tracking him with the _adamas_?"

Alec looked on as Magnus explained, "You slipped into a coma and I was so desperate to keep you alive that I tried to wake you with a _kiss_. That's how _desperate_ I was. I wasn't ready to let you go then, when I barely knew you...What made you think I'd be okay with letting you, the person I love, die?", A tear actually escaped from Magnus's eyes as he whispered sadly, "You actually died that day, Alexander. Jace brought you back, a few seconds later but those few seconds....I was in hell. I-I couldn't breathe...", Magnus broke off, training his eyes on the ground and Alec felt like crap. He walked closer to him, "Magnus..."

Magnus held his hands up, stopping Alec from nearing him.

"I don't know where life will take us, in the future,  but for as long as possible, I want to hold onto you and everything that comes with you - the good and the bad...whether it's for only now or for fifty to sixty more years...I'll let you decide because you're _the_ one for me..."

Alec rushed to Magnus and took his face in his hands, cradling, "Magnus, I love you, too... I'm sorry. Please don't cry.", He said, frantically wiping the tears that trailed over Magnus's cheeks. Magnus refused to meet Alec's hazel orbs. Alec sighed, "I want nothing more than to spend my entire life with you, Magnus. You're the one for me, too...I love you so much. If it was up to me, I'd never wanna leave you. I'm really sorry...I just...I got insecure."

Alec nudged Magnus's chin, making him look at him. "I love you.... I'm sorry I doubted in us, Magnus....I'll make it up to you.", Alec smiled as he lifted Magnus, bridal style making Magnus yelp through his tears.

"Alexander...Put me down.", Magnus sniffled.

"Nope...I'm taking care of you, tonight.", Alec said, walking into the bedroom and setting Magnus down on the bed. He removed Magnus's shirt, after placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pushed Magnus, gently back on to the bed and tried to remove his pants. He struggled with the belt, making Magnus laugh.

"Little help, please?", Alec asked, laughing himself.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the belt was gone. Alec pulled down his pants and threw it on the ground, leaving his boxers on. He stripped down to his boxers himself, before hopping on the bed next to Magnus and pulling him close to his chest, while maneuvering them under the sheets, warm and cozy.

"I love you.", He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead, a small gesture, asking for his forgiveness. Magnus just snuggled closer to him and said, "I love you more, Alexander."

Alec smiled at Magnus's statement, draping his arm over Magnus, pulling him even closer.

"Guess you're staying the night, after all...", Magnus teased.

Alec blushed, turning off the bedside light, "Alright...Enough teasing me. Shut up and sleep."

"Shutting up...", Magnus said, smiling contently. And the both of them slept peacefully. They would cross the bridge when they came to it. But, for now, they just wanted to be more in love, if possible. They just wanted to be _Alec and Magnus._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like this!  
> Leave Kudos :-) !!!


End file.
